


Destiny Calling

by charmax



Category: Batman - Fandom, Fantastic 4, Spiderman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom, The Incredibles, X-Men, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pick 'n' mix of superheroes. A smorgasbord of leather and lycra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astartexx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astartexx).



  
**Video Title:** Destiny Calling  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Destiny Calling - James  
 **Movie:** Multi (X-Men, Spiderman, Superman, Daredevil, The Incredibles, Fantastic 4, Batman)  
 **Summary:** A pick 'n' mix of superheroes. A smorgasbord of leather and lycra. For [Astarte](http://astarte.fan-arts.net/)!! Merry Christmas!!  
 **Length/Format:** 3.45 (Xvid)

[Download the very big and pretty (960x400 - 70MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Multi-DestinyCalling-Charmax-Big.zip)


End file.
